


甘拜下风30

by LunaBai



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 2





	甘拜下风30

30 

宋可风被带到一面巨大的铜镜面前跪下，衣物已被尽数剥去，绸缎将两手绑缚在身后。  
从铜镜里，他可以清晰地看到自己惊恐的模样，而魏峙手持一条竹节鞭静静地站在自己身后。  
竹节鞭非竹而是铁制，细长的鞭身带有竹节状的棱亘，通体厚重而冷硬，比起打人的刑具，更像是种冷兵器。  
宋可风听过有些人家会拿竹节鞭责罚奴隶，下手重的时候能一鞭打断背脊，重伤垂死都是常有的事，当时只是觉得残忍，从没想过魏峙也会拿这个打他。  
“跪起来。”魏峙语气平淡，拿铁鞭敲了敲宋可风的臀肉，示意他摆好姿势。  
宋可风忙直起身子，两腿分到肩宽，塌下腰臀往后微撅，不自觉地打着颤。  
铁鞭落在臀上的时候一如想象中那么冷，那么疼，钝钝的一下没有什么尖锐的声音，但是像是透过皮肉砸在骨头上，能震碎的力度。  
宋可风十指绞在一起，紧抿下唇，尽力把呼喊吞咽下去，显出自己的乖觉。  
然而魏峙不领他的情，鞭身又抵在臀峰上，在最挺翘的地方反复扬起落下，许久没被这样对待过的臀肉由白皙直接变得紫胀，仅仅几下过后，柔嫩的皮肤下几块血点已经分明可见。  
宋可风显然高估了自己对疼痛的承受能力，柔软的血肉根本不堪忍受冰冷坚硬的钢筋铁骨，需要眼泪来释放情绪。  
又是极重的一下横在两瓣肉上，受力的地方泛开一小片白，宋可风终于发出第一声哭嚎，膝盖忍不住向前移了一点，踉跄之后一个重心不稳，栽倒在地上。  
唇齿相撞之间似乎不小心咬破了舌头，一股铁锈味在嘴里弥散开来，殷红的鲜血一滴一滴绽在地上，原来是撞破了鼻梁。  
宋可风终于哭了出来，不是那种声泪俱下的哭，而是像受了委屈却知道自己不会得到安慰的小孩一样低低地抽泣，眼泪混着血流了满脸，又苦又咸。  
魏峙愣了一下，走到他面前蹲下来，看到他这幅狼狈的模样顿时隆起了眉心。  
他起身拿了一张绢子，沾了温水给宋可风擦脸，动作比之刚才实在可以称之为温柔，说出的话却很不近人情，“连挨打都挨不好，你会不会当奴才？”  
宋可风睁着湿漉漉的眼睛无助地看着他，希望从那双眼里抠出一丝心疼。  
魏峙避开他的眼神，将那绢子随手扔在一旁，放了竹节鞭，拎起一根皮质的软鞭走回宋可风的身后。  
他上半身伏在地上，两条细长白净的腿张得很开，从这个角度正好将隐秘的春光尽收眼底。  
“啪—”  
一下甩在青淤的臀肉上，一道白楞子显现在左边的臀腿相接处，带来撕裂般的痛感。  
紧接着几道红痕并列在右腿根隆起，软鞭的折磨是细碎的，一声下去，从鞭梢落处细细密密疼到鞭尾。  
淤血凝在皮肉之间，不间断落下的鞭子在皮上撕开好几条口子，里面的殷红缓慢地渗出来。  
宋可风疼得弓起脊背，颤抖着想求饶，“...夫君...夫君，我错了...”  
话音尚未落下，一鞭直接吻上两股间的苞心，让宋可风未出口的话尽数成了哭叫。  
“你该叫我什么？”  
“......”  
宋可风默默，他不是明白魏峙的意思，只是羞于开口，仿佛一旦那样叫了，他就连最后一层遮羞布也被扯开，而真的成了一个随意的玩物而已。  
鞭梢又抵在了花心，刚刚那一鞭剧烈的肿痛犹在，此刻那冰凉的皮革在穴口打转，是明晃晃的威胁。  
“...主...主人。”  
随着声音出口，泪水亦顺着眼角戚戚蜿蜒，没入鬓发里。  
他隐约觉得魏峙似乎是笑了，然后扔了鞭子，两指抵在他后庭上。

“有点肿了，”魏峙轻轻地摁了摁，“不过还能用。”  
宋可风敏感地向前躲，被他一把捉回来按着腰警告道，“别动。”  
沿着股缝探到入口，未经润滑的秘门又干又涩，但两指已经长驱直入，挤开紧紧贴合的肉壁，被发烫的软肉紧紧攀附着。  
“呜—”  
宋可风猛地昂起头，大口喘着气，他没有任何逃脱的办法，只能任自己被掌控在魏峙的手中，就像被丢在快感的洋流里，不断地被摁在水里又捞起来，一波一波几乎快要淹没他。  
“抬头看看你自己。”魏峙命令道。  
宋可风只知道服从，应声转头，看见镜中的自己满脸潮红，软趴趴地趴在地上，只有屁股高高翘起，腰肢随着魏峙手上的动作耸动，穴里的水顺着腿根滴滴答答往下流，在地上形成一滩晶莹的水渍，淫靡至极。  
“别急，”魏峙抽出手来，穴口开合时发出令人脸红的啵叽水声，“咱们还有的玩。”  
宋可风看见魏峙拿来一个粗长的玉势，脸色瞬间变得苍白。  
赤裸的下体微微发抖，魏峙的手掌从大腿内侧缓缓向上抚摸，在腿根受过责打的地方不轻不重地掐了一把。  
宋可风双腿下意识地夹紧，却被一巴掌落在臀上，“腿分开。”  
玉势顶在小口上，缓慢地向里挺入，虽然刚刚被手指进入过，可并没有得到丝毫松弛，嫩肉依然密密匝匝地吸吮着冰凉的冷玉。  
“疼...”宋可风哽咽，腰肢左右摆动以图缓解痛楚，身后被绑住的手拼命挣扎着，勒出了鲜红的印记。  
玉势被送入最深处，魏峙看他抖得厉害，一手扶住细腰，一手去解了他手上的带子，把人扶了起来。  
他将那缎带蒙上宋可风的眼睛，附在他耳边道，“等会儿就舒服了。”

被剥夺了视物的能力，宋可风有些慌张，他感到魏峙松开了他，脚步声渐远，唯一清晰可察的是身后的异物仍然保持着侵犯的姿态，冰凉的玉身逐渐被包裹得滚烫。  
直到那股灼热从腿间开始灼烧到全身，宋可风才觉得不对。  
那玉势上涂了媚药。  
炽热的温度迅速蔓延开来，以燎原之势裹挟了宋可风全部的感官，在这个深秋的夜晚让人觉得燥热难耐。  
他下意识地就想找魏峙，想念那个温暖的怀抱，想被他进入贯穿，然后听他温柔地安慰自己，“可可乖，不怕。”  
可这痛苦恰恰是魏峙施予他的，他不会来帮他。  
后穴虽然被填满，不知有意还是无意，却刚好避开了最渴望被满足的位置，腿间的玉茎已然挺立，此时充血的疼痛感交杂快感疯狂地撞击着宋可风的头脑，将最后一丝理智挤了出去。  
他再顾不上羞耻，蜷在地上用一只手抚上自己身前的欲望，漂亮的手指有些不熟练地上下套弄，可怎么也弄不出来，急得眼泪一颗颗往下砸。  
不知过了多久，宋可风只觉得他快要晕过去，才恍然感觉到熟悉的气息靠近，魏峙立在他的身前，一手揭开了他眼上的遮蔽。  
本能的惧怕让他尽力支起身子来跪着，可是身子软得过分，只能跪坐在地上，他抬起眼，那双眸子清澈而又饱含情欲，在渴求惩罚和原谅。  
魏峙低低笑了一下，抬脚踩上了宋可风身前的脆弱。  
宋可风深吸了一口冷气，顿时感觉头脑都清醒了很多。  
“不...不要...”  
他不敢乱动，只能颤巍巍地求恳。  
魏峙不理会，自顾自用皮靴不轻不重地碾着那根硬挺的小玩意儿，靴底的纹路摩挲其上，恰当的疼痛和羞耻感让宋可风竟然感到了一丝微妙的快意，在他自己都没想到的情况下，浊液顺着铃口喷薄而出，像是被扔上了快感的巅峰。  
魏峙弯下腰捧起他的脸，宋可风以为他会得到一个吻。  
可是他没有。  
魏峙只是凑上他耳边，玩味地说道，“看来你很喜欢被这样玩。”  
宋可风无力辩解，一整晚过度的折磨与欢愉已经耗尽了他所有的力气，只是勉强垂着头跪立，眼泪止不住。  
可魏峙并没有打算放过他。  
他执起鞭子，折成两折拍了拍宋可风的脸，问道，“哪只手？”  
宋可风抬起头迷惑道，“您说什么？”  
魏峙拿鞭子指了指他腿间的东西，“你刚刚自己疏解的时候，用的是哪只手？”  
宋可风干咽了一口，两只手悄悄往后躲。  
魏峙懒得戳穿他的小动作，直接一鞭子抽在大腿上，瞬间一道红痕横亘，在光洁的皮肤上十分扎眼。  
“伸出来。”  
宋可风伸手去护，眼见魏峙要抽第二下，忙把右手颤颤伸出去，“...这只。”  
一伸出手，一鞭就划过手心，殷红的血痕肿起。  
“啊—”宋可风吃痛地抽回手，手心肉少，不比屁股耐得疼。  
魏峙耐心告罄，沉声道，“伸好。”  
宋可风只能认命地再放回去，立马又重重挨了一下，这回他不敢再缩，咬紧牙关硬撑着。  
这样抽了十下有余，宋可风眼泪汪汪，右手已经肿了一圈，手心火烧般地疼。  
“你记住，”魏峙拿鞭尾扫了扫他腿间的东西，吓得宋可风一激灵，“这里没有我的允许，不许自己碰，明白么？”  
宋可风含着泪点头。  
魏峙笑了笑，似乎终于满意了，扔给他一匣药膏，“自己处理完了回卧房。”  
连惩罚完后的安慰也没有，宋可风觉得委屈极了，自己挖着药膏艰难地抹在身后，活像个自己舔舐伤口的小兽。

夜里魏峙回房的时候发现宋可风还跪在床前，眼角通红，心想定是刚刚罚完没哄他哭的。  
他安静地伺候完魏峙更衣，又一声不响跪回了床头边，也不上床，魏峙以为他在闹脾气，皱着眉问了一句，“你跪在那做什么？”  
宋可风惊了一惊，抬起眼像只受惊的小鹿，怯怯道，“我...我是不是不能跟您同床？”  
魏峙愣了半刻，几乎气笑了，心想对他心肠是硬不起来，但某个地方却硬得不行。  
无奈地叹了一口气，拍了拍床榻另一侧，“上来暖床。”

tbc.


End file.
